


You Should Be Here With Me

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney wishes he could help Geno feel less homesick, so he brings him back to Cole Harbour armed with a plan.</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Here With Me

**I cannot believe I am texting you right now or that I’m about to say these words, but I need your help.**

_The great Captain Canada wants the help of an American? Hold on, I’m calling Deadspin._

**Please don’t be an asshole about this, Kaner.**

**Nevermind. Forgot who I’m talking to.**

_Alright, I’ll be nice, if only because I think Jonny might kick my ass if I’m not nice. How can I help my grand-captain?_

**What?**

**No, wait, I don’t want to know.**

_You know, my captain’s captain._

**Anyways, it’s about Geno. He’s been miserable lately and I know why but I don’t know how to fix it. I’m not good at this sort of thing, but you apparently are.**

_What’s the problem?_

**He’s upset that he can’t see his family for Christmas because they won’t be here this year. My family wants us to go up to see them on Christmas, but I don’t want to make him more upset since we can’t go to Russia.**

_Surprise him and go to Russia anyways._

**We have three days off and it’s almost a full 24 hours of travel between flights and layovers, plus we’d have to deal with jet lag.**

_But I know he wants to show you his country. He talks about it all the time._

**I’d love to go visit. It’s just not practical for Christmas, though.**

_Okay, okay, get something to write everything I say down. I’m going to tell you exactly what I do._

**Does it involve 48 hours of plane travel in a 72 hour span?**

_No, Captain Cranky-Pants, it doesn’t._

* * *

“Where we going, Sid?” Geno looked around in confusion as Sidney led them away from the team with waves and calls of Merry Christmas. Most of the group was headed back to the team plane, but several people were headed for their own flights in the airport.

“You’ll see.” Sidney smiled before turning to Paulie, who was walking next to them. “Headed to Nashville? I thought you weren’t going until tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t, but then Kaner.” Paulie shrugged with a smile.

“He does love to meddle in everyone’s business.” Sidney chuckled as Geno gave Paulie a hug that he claimed was for James.

“I miss Lazy, but he is happy, yes?”

“Yeah, mostly. He misses Pittsburgh, but it’s good for him there, too.”

They said goodbye to Paulie at his gate and continued to their own.

“Halifax? Sid, we going to visit your family?” Geno shifted his grip on his bag while Sidney got their boarding passes out.

“I know you wanted us to go to Russia for Christmas, but three days just isn’t enough time.” Sidney frowned slightly. “But I promise I’ll do the best I can to make it up to you.”

“I’m know. Thank you, Sid.” Geno looked like he wanted to give Sidney a kiss, but they were in far too public of a place for that.

* * *

Taylor picked them up at the airport and ran to give Geno a hug as soon as she saw them. After he released her, she gave Sidney a hug as well before leading them over to her car.

“Deadspin already knows you’re here, by the way.” She teased after they pulled away from the curb, but Sidney could hear the worry in her voice beneath the joking tone. “Apparently it’s suspicious enough for people to take pictures on their camera phones when two of the biggest stars in hockey get on a plane together or something like that.”

Sidney looked up at Geno who was sitting in the front seat and couldn’t help the warmth in his stomach at Geno’s feigned nonchalance.

“Let them talk.” Geno shrugged. “Worst case, they know I’m love Sid.”

They’d talked about coming out and the problems with the Russian government’s new laws. Geno was genuinely worried about the whole situation, so Sidney knew it was a brave face that he was putting on for Taylor, but he appreciated it nevertheless. He didn’t want Taylor to worry unnecessarily about them.

“It’s fine. We weren’t doing anything incriminating and they know we’re close friends. There’s no way for you to go home for Christmas, so you came home with me. That’s all there is to it, if the media asks.” Sidney reassured him with a light squeeze on his shoulder.

* * *

When Taylor finally pulled up in front of Sidney’s house and dropped them off, it was very early in the morning, so they said goodbye to her and headed inside to sleep. Sidney had installed smartphone controls on both of his houses the summer before, so the house was nice and warm when they got into their room, curling up close together in the large bed.

After they woke up, they spent the afternoon and evening with Sidney’s parents and Taylor, playing board games with the aid of some light drinking.

On Christmas morning, Sidney set his alarm early so that he woke up before Geno and crept downstairs to help his mom and Taylor with preparation for dinner. Following Patrick’s advice, he’d collected a few Russian Christmas recipes from Gonch, who had been laughing mysteriously at Sidney while giving them to him.

They worked diligently for a few hours until they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Geno blinked sleepily at them until he saw what Sidney was making.

“Sid, you make Russian food?” He asked curiously.

“Um, C рождеством, Женя.” Sidney said carefully, having asked Gonch how to say Merry Christmas and practiced it a few times. “I know we couldn’t go to Russia for Christmas, so I decided to try and bring a little bit of Russia here. And, uh, I was going to get us both tickets to Russia for your Christmas present, but I didn’t know when to book them yet because the off-season can be so crazy, so I’m just telling you that it’s the plan. I want to go home with you and have you show me everything.”

“Sid.” Geno reached out and pulled Sidney into a tight hug. “Love you so much.”

“Я тебя люблю.” Sidney replied, telling him he loved him as well.

“You learn Russian for me?”

“I’d like to try at least.” Sidney shrugged a little and looked away shyly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“More than okay, but I help you. Your accent,” he paused to chuckle, “it’s not so good. But, uh, Sid...” He trailed off, looking down at Sidney’s attempts at cooking. “Russian Christmas not for two more weeks.”

“What?” Sidney asked in surprise, looking shocked for a moment before frowning. “Is that why Gonch was laughing at me?!”

“Why you talk to Gonch?”

“I called him to ask about recipes and told him my plan.”

“Then yes, that is why.” Geno was clearly trying to not laugh as well, but when both Taylor and Trina started to giggle, he couldn’t help it any longer. Sidney glared at him for a few moments before he cracked.

“I told Kaner I wasn’t good at this!” He threw his hands up in resignation, joining in their laughter, which is how Troy found them all when he came into the room to see what the ruckus was.

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking between everyone.

“Russian Christmas is in January.” Taylor answered by way of explanation.

“Hilarious.” He responded dryly before chuckling and walking back to the den to leave them to their amusement.

“Спасибо, Sid.” Geno pressed a soft kiss to Sidney’s lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
